Desatino
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Había cometido el desatino de enamorarse de una mujer, de la mujer de sus sueños, como solía llamarla cuando en la noche reinaba el silencio, y aunque doliera, estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello. Yuri, Para Kagamine-San.


Hola, este es un nuevo Oneshot, un yuri.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Senpai, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Yuri. Lemon.

**Dedicatoria:** a **Kagamine-San** que me lo ha propuesto, ¡Y vaya que me ha costado! no me parece una pareja fácil de escribir, espero cumpla con tus expectativas, tal vez me faltó un poco de romance y lo lamento, pero me he esforzado para que te guste, espero así sea. Te mando un beso y buenos deseos en este 2013 que ha comenzado ya.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi niña bella, **Ale**, que me lee siempre, mi musa inspiradora.

**N/A:** Desatino: Error, desacierto.

_**Desatino...**_

Sakura suspiró cuando el agua tibia le mojó los cabellos y posteriormente el resto de su cuerpo. Se relajó contra la pared de azulejos y se mantuvo así unos minutos, inmóvil, dejando correr el agua tranquilamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La de ojos verdes sonrió, con los párpados cerrados, reconociendo el tono de esa voz. Sintió como unas manos finas le sujetaban las caderas y abrió los párpados levemente, sólo para constatar como la rubia se encontraba desnuda enfrente suyo, dejándose mojar también bajo la regadera.

-Temari- susurró cuando sus labios finos le besaron el cuello.

Sus manos cobraron vida y le sujetaron la cintura con vehemencia, como si por llegar a soltarla ella fuera a desaparecer. La rubia se pegó más a ella, dejándole sentir el calor de su cuerpo empapado, haciendo presión con sus grandes senos, dejando caer lacio su cabello dorado sobre sus hombros.

La kunoichi de la Hoja jadeó cuando Temari le mordió el cuello con ímpetu. La chica del desierto cerró el pase de agua, que dejó invadir la habitación en segundos con ese calor tan característico de aquella aldea. Dio vuelta a Sakura dejando que esta apoyara su frente ancha sobre los azulejos. La de ojos verdes gimió -expectante- sintiendo como los pechos de la chica se pegaban a su espalda, como sus pezones erectos le hacían cosquillas sobre los omoplatos y como su propia intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Haruno- jadeó Temari sobre su oído cuando con sus manos acarició el gran trasero de la chica de cabellos rosas.

Su apellido dicho de esa forma no hacía más que excitarla, movió sus caderas hacia atrás, para tener más contacto. La rubia pegó su pelvis a las nalgas de Sakura y se movió hacia adelante con ímpetu, como si pudiera llegar a penetrarla. Sonrió, mientras su mano traviesa se colaba por los pliegues de la vagina de la de ojos jades, sintiendo su humedad, el calor que desprendía aquella parte íntima, escuchando a la chica gemir por lo bajo.

Movió sus pechos sobre aquella espalda, jadeando al sentir como sus pezones se endurecían aún más con aquella fricción, sujetó fuerte un seno de la chica con la otra mano y comenzó a moverse lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, introduciendo un dedo dentro de Sakura, haciéndola enloquecer.

-Temari, ahh- Su cabeza de irguió hacia atrás, dejándole el cuello a merced de la rubia, acompañando el movimiento del dedo femenino dentro suyo, con desesperación, a punto de llegar.

La chica del desierto la observó, sus labios entreabiertos jadeando, sus pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sus pezones erectos, su pelo rosa que le hacía cosquillas sobre sus hombros, su intimidad palpitante entre sus dedos. Su trasero amplio contra su pelvis, su espalda angosta contra sus pechos. Sus piernas largas rozando las suyas, _inmortalizó el momento._

Se apartó cuando supo que la iba a hacer llegar y Sakura gimió molesta, indignada. Temari rió por lo bajo y la chica se dio vuelta, encontrándose con esa sonrisa pícara, esos ojos verde oscuro que la miraban con deseo, ese cuerpo exuberante enfrente suyo que deseaba tocar y lamer en su totalidad. Apretó con sus dos manos aquellos pechos y la chica de ojos verde oscuro gimió, excitada. Sakura lamió sus duros pezones y se tomó su tiempo para recorrer con sus manos suavemente aquellas formas tan bonitas, aquel cuerpo bello. Temari jadeó cuando la chica de pelos rosas la atrajo hacia si en un demandante beso, al tiempo que invadía con sus dedos la intimidad de la rubia, moviéndose lentamente.

Sentían el sudor perlarle la piel y el calor abrazar sus cuerpos. La rubia gimió con fuerza, anunciando un orgasmo que la hizo estremecer, su cuerpo se pegó al de Sakura, haciéndo el momento más intenso, sintiendo como los músculos de su vagina se contraían con los dedos de la chica dentro. Jadeó, cuando la de ojos verdes los quitó rápidamente, sintiendo como su humedad se escurría entre sus piernas. Sonrió al ver a Sakura lamerse los dedos.

La kunoichi de la Hoja se agachó, apoyando la palma de sus manos y sus rodillas en el suelo mojado, dejando una visión totalmente excitante de sus muslos. Temari esbozó una sonrisa y se agachó también, quedando a la altura de la intimidad de Sakura, húmeda y palpitante. Le sujetó las nalgas e invadió aquel espacio con su lengua, probando aquel sabor, sintiendo a Sakura temblar bajo su agarre, escuchándola gemir con éxtasis. Lamió alrededor de su clítoris y lo acarició con sus dientes al sentir como la chica pegaba más su trasero a su cara. Introdujo un dedo, y luego dos, los movió frenéticamente, sintiéndolos empapados, viendo como Sakura se acariciaba los pechos entre tanto y se mordía el labio inferior al tiempo que apretaba sus párpados.

-Temari- jadeó rudo cuando los dedos de su amante alcanzaron un punto clave que la hizo explotar con el orgasmo. Con su cuerpo tamblando ligeramente se dedicó a sentir como la rubia abandonaba su intromisión en su cuerpo y la abrazaba por la espalda, incitándola a acostarse por un momento en el suelo.

...

Se vistió en silencio oyendo el llamado insistente de Naruto desde la planta baja, sonrió tristemente.

No sabía cuando había sido, en qué momento. Si había sido hace meses, en alguna misión o algún encuentro por casualidad, no lo sabía. Lo cierto era que estaba enamorada, enamorada con locura_, y dolía._

Dolía volver a casa, dolía el alejarse, el ausentarse un tiempo indefinido que se saboreaba eterno. Dolía despedirse con un apretón de manos que se sentía equivocado y dolía el despedirse en si, con esa incertidumbre latente de no saber si podría volver a verla y en qué circunstancias. Dolía el secreto, el no poder gritarlo al viento, alzar la voz por encima del prejuicio y sentirse libre, sin esa maldita opresión en el pecho que no hacía más que entristecerla. Dolía porque sabía que no lo considerarían correcto. Y tal vez no era tanto eso, sino que dolía enormemente imaginarse el rostro de su mejor amigo, Naruto, al saberlo. Dolía imaginarse la cara de Kankuro burlona, la cara de Ino quizá con desprecio. Dolía el aceptarlo, porque sabía que no estaba lista para hacerlo, porque mientras todo siguiera así podía ser feliz en esos momentos fugaces en los que compartían un sentimiento, un deseo. Esos momentos en los que se dejaba llevar sin miedo, sintiendo florecer su sonrisa con anhelo. Había cometido el desatino de enamorarse de una mujer, _de la mujer de sus sueños_, como solía llamarla cuando en la noche reinaba el silencio, y aunque doliera, estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello.

Pero aceptarlo, dolía, porque dolería el prejuicio, dolería el dolor ajeno, dolería aún más la distancia y el desconsuelo. Por eso no podía aceptarlo, _y también dolía. _

Los labios finos de Temari contra los suyos cortaron sus pensamientos, sabía dulce, se saboreaba a despedida. Sintió correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas y sintió a la rubia abrazarla con ímpetu, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus cabellos dorados.

La chillona voz de Naruto interrumpió el momento y sabían que ya era hora de despedirse, deseándose que su adiós, fuera sólo un 'hasta luego'.

Sakura sonrió, viendo como Naruto retardaba la despedida con una amena charla con el Kazekage, con promesas de volver a verlo. Estrechó la mano de Temari entre las suyas y sintió la mirada agua de Gaara observarlas de una forma que la hizo estremecer, Temari estaba casi segura que él sabía su secreto.

Se alejó a paso lento, escuchando a Naruto hablar sobre la misión, sin hacerlo realmente. Sintió la mirada verde oscura sobre su espalda y se despidió de aquel calor característico del desierto.

La brisa fresca de la Hoja les dio la bienvenida, sus ojos tristes se cerraron un momento, dejándo a su pelo ser mecido por el viento matutino. Recordó las últimas palabras que Temari le dedicó al oído antes de cortar con su vehemente abrazo.

-Te amo-

Su corazón latió lentamente.

_El frío quema y las caricias pausadas, deseándo volverte a ver._

La amaba también.

**Fin**

¿Te ha gustado linda?

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Hacía tanto que no escribía un Yuri con todas las letras, con Lemon y todo, que no sé si ha quedado bello, pero eso espero n_n

Por cierto, como curiosidad les cuento, que el título 'Desatino' se me ha ocurrido al leer un pedazo de madera tallado que tenía mi abuelo en la cocina que cita los mandamientos del vino xD el mandamiento número 7 siempre me dio gracia, tal vez por lo simplón "no cometa el desatino de mezclar agua con vino" y de ahí el título, asociado sin ningún sentido.

Jajaja, sin más me despido y hasta la próxima.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
